The Marquee
'"The Marquee" '''is the fourteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-second episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 3, 2014. In the episode, Deeba and Blake take a detour from their search to watch the long-awaited premiere of Doctor Who, but two surprises lurk in the theater. The Episode "What?" Deeba cried, "What is it? What is it?!" Blake pointed behind him at VMK Central. Deeba stared. "What?" "Look at the marquee!" "It just says the Doctor Who premiere is in theaters." Blake bounced on his feet. "Exactly!" Deeba blinked. "You...dragged me out of the library...because you want to see Doctor Who?" Blake lowered his eyebrows. "I thought you were excited for the 71st Doctor. He's the grandson of David Tennant." "Yeah," Deeba said, "but I think MY DEAD GRANDMOTHER'S LAST WISH IS MORE IMPORTANT!" "Oh," Blake said, "Sorry." Deeba sighed. "It's okay. I didn't really find anything anyway. She took the Xerxes page from me." "Who? That miserable old witch?" "Yeah, her." Blake grabbed Deeba's hand. Deeba looked down uncomfortably. "Let's go see the Whoman," Blake said and ran toward the theater. Deeba reluctantly followed. It would probably be okay. It wasn't like they could just walk up to Sasha's house. The news of Nicholas' impeachment had swept through Main Street and now crowds were pressing toward the Castle. There was no chance of reaching Sasha's. Deeba sat on a bench and waited for Blake. "Two tickets please," Blake told the teller. The surly teller slipped the tickets under the grate. "Two tickets: five hundred credits," she said. Blake paid up. He eyed the woman. "I remember when tickets used to be 225 credits." The woman shrugged. "That's life. Next!" Blake checked his rewards card. He got a free popcorn. Small popcorn, but still. Free food was free food. He waved to Deeba. She got up and followed him. "I'll go get that free popcorn!" Blake said excitingly and hurried to the concession stand. Deeba slouched in the chair. She was apparently not that excited to see Doctor Who. "Everyone in the TARDIS!" a theater ticket-collector yelled, "Five minutes until departure!" "How corny," the guy in front of Blake said. "Yeah, they need to dial it back a bit." The man snorted a laugh and placed his order. "Next!" Blake sauntered up next to the man and redeemed his popcorn. "Can I have a name for the order, sir?" "Blake." "And you sir?" The man leaned across the counter. "Do I have to give a name?" The cashier nodded. "It's policy." "Alright then," the man said. He winked at Blake. "Xerxes." Deeba had planned to see the 71st Doctor premiere with Elena and her parents. Now, she was an orphan trying to decipher Elena's final message. And the theater was loud and filled with obnoxiously Dalek-dressed Whovians. "Psst, Deeba." "What is it Blake?" "Um...I found something." "Did you find the popcorn?" Deeba said. Blake coughed. "No...but I found Xerxes." Deeba stared at him. "You're lying." "Uh...no...I told him to wait at the entrance to the theater." Deeba and Blake scrambled to get to the door. "I hope you thought the film was...fantastic!" the ticket collector called after them. They ignored her. They ran outside. Outside, the crowds had grown thicker. Someone was giving a speech at Gallifrey Castle. "Grace," people were saying. She must have been chosen as the new President. Deeba was not surprised. Grace seemed like a trustworthy leader. Everyone liked her. "Where is he?" Deeba asked. Blake looked around wildly. "I can't see with all these people!" Deeba jumped onto a bench. She made a loud clap when she impacted. Some heads turned. "Hey!" someone yelled, "There's Deeba Gallifreyan!" "Deeba!" "Deeba!" "I love you!" Dozens swarmed toward her. Deeba backed up against the wall. Blake jumped in front of her, but there were so many people. Deeba glanced over the crowd. By now, everyone in front of the theater had decided that Grace's election was second-best to the sudden appearance of the almighty Deeba Gallifreyan. A man with an eyepatch was raising his cane in the air trying to get her attention. A child was on her father's shoulders, chanting "Gallifrey, Gallifrey!" Twin teenagers were hopping up and down eagerly. A bald man was incredulous. A woman near the back lowered her sunglasses and pushed back her auburn hair. And gave Deeba a crimp smile. Marie. Deeba unleashed a bloodcurdling scream and leaped into the crowd. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The story arcs of Xerxes and Marie continued. Marie's appearance began her transition into a recurring character. References Blake says the 71st Doctor is the grandson of David Tennant. This is a reference to how relatives of former Doctor Who actors tend to reappear in starring roles, i.e. Peter Davison's daughter, Patrick Troughton's son, etc. Trivia *For the first time in Storytime, someone says "Whoman," the original title the producers called Doctor Who before it was cool. *The rising ticket prices was used a subtle gesture that the kingdom is heading downward. As the public called it, VMK inflation. *This marked the first appearance of a human Xerxes. In the past, Xerxes was just a word or X.E.R.X.E.S. *Marie's return finally came in this episode. Following this episode, her role doubled. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes